Les murmures du sommeil
by Calamithy
Summary: [Fic terminée]Un Gboys n'a pas sommeil et observe son compagnon endormi...


Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

Série : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : **Gundam Wing appartient à Sunrise, Bandaï et la Setsu Agency**. Ceci est juste une ficlette – qui elle m'appartient ^^ - sans le moindre profit si ce n'est un sourire ou une review, bien mieux que des dollars non ? 

Genre : **Oneshot**. **Ambiance** **étrange, mystique et crépusculaire.** **Noir et un peu sensuel.**

**Rating : R parce que parfois c'est dérangeant. Et pour recherche de chaleur humaine. Et pis ils n'ont qu'une couverture sur le dos ^^ **

**Précisions : ce n'est PAS une deathfic ^__^**

**Couple** : pas vraiment un couple, peut-être en devenir ? ^_~  C yaoi.

Spoilers : aucun. 

**Dédicace** : pour **Zorca** et **Lilith**, mes coupines que j'aime et qui sont formidables. Mais plus particulièrement 

**A MA ZORKINETTE QUE J'AIME, star du jour !!!!!** happy birthday en retard ma belle ^__________^ plein de bonheur et de gros bisous ^^ (pauvre de toi cette fic est somme toute particulière ^^ par avance gomen, gomen nasaiiiiii comme dirait l'autre ^_^) 

**Remerciements** : à toutes celles qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici : thanx a lot!!

.

**Résum** : vous demandez-vous comment se passe le dodo des g-boys ? mdrrr. C'est la veille du coup final de l'opération météore. Et quelqu'un n'a pas sommeil…

.

.

.

**Les murmures du sommeil…**

.

.

**Pov de celui qui n'avait pas sommeil :**

_._

_._

_Une nuit sans lune…_

Je tourne et me retourne dans le lit

_Il fait noir…_

J'essais de faire le vide

Et pourtant…

_Les étoiles sont éteintes…_

Pourtant…

_Un filet de lumière artificielle sous une porte close_

… c'est au moment où le silence se fait

_Un ange pourrait passer_

que les réflexions viennent,

_Un ange ne passera pas_

que le moindre son se propage,

qu'un souffle,

un rythme cardiaque

rythment les pensées

_Hypnotique…_

Au lieu de dormir je pense

et je ne veux pas penser

_Je pense donc je suis…_

_Je veux être bête._

Non.

Il faut que je dorme.

Demain j'ai une mission.

.

.

La nuit tous les chats sont gris.

Toutes mes nuits sont les mêmes.

_Je ferme les yeux._

Derrière l'opacité de mes paupières

_Je les ouvre._

_J'aimerais tant avoir un troisième œil…_

J'essais de me fermer.

_Trop_

_tard._

_Réminiscences…_

Culpabilité.

_routine_

Cris.

_constance_

Sang.

_habitude_

Mission.

_Mon existence_

Boum.

_Leur fin_

Shinigami.

_Lives_

The others ?

_Dead._

Fin

de

non

recevoir.

_J'ai un troisième œil : je sais avec certitude que demain je vais tuer._

.

.

Je ne suis pas un chat,

bien que je retombe toujours sur mes pieds.

_Parfois je m'épate._

Je n'ai pas neuf vies

_Si seulement…_

J'ai toujours la même.

_Rien de neuf._

Une vie longue

_trop longue,_

trop lourde,

trop…

_de victimes,_

pour un résultat douteux,

des victoires à la Pyrrhus,

des satisfactions éphémères car le lendemain

tout

est

a

refaire.

Tout.

_Hélas_

Les morts…

_Jamais les mêmes, toujours plus_

Encore les morts.

Toujours les morts…

_Ennemis ou non_

_ils doivent s'éteindre._

_Seule la mort doit se mettre en travers de notre route._

_La mort ouvre le passage vers une vie meilleure…_

_Pour le peuple_

_nous sommes les archanges._

Une vie quittant un être n'est jamais belle à voir

_ni à entendre,_

_ni à prévoir._

_Non. Ne pas réfléchir…_

Je n'ai toujours pas sommeil.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser.

Je devrais prendre des somnifères

mais je hais les médicaments

_Ils ôtent le contrôle…_

_mais pour nous qui ne contrôlons rien…_

.

.

Je vais faire comme d'habitude :

je vais l'observer…

_…au repos._

Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais lui _peut._

Il peut se reposer, fermer les yeux.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit derrière ses paupières closes.

Je sais seulement qu'en ce moment son souffle est régulier,

sa poitrine nue se soulève à chaque inspiration

et se relâche à chaque expiration.

Logique.

Ses respirations sont si profondes quand il est endormi…

_Combien de personnes avons-nous tué aujourd'hui ?_

On inspire de l'oxygène et on rejette du dioxyde de carbone ?

On prend la vie et on rejette la mort ?

On la repousse ? On oublie le mal ?

_Expie-t-il en même temps qu'il expire ?_

_Peut-on oublier, vraiment ?_

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent à mesure que l'air s'échappe,

ses narines frémissent,

il est si sensuel dans sa mort nocturne. 

_Laisse-moi troubler ton sommeil…_

Mort quelques heures.

Mort pour le monde.

_Non ! Si moi je ne suis pas prêt, lui doit l'être._

Il s'éveillera quand sonnera le glas du peuple.

_Une apocalypse._

.

.

Nous partageons un énième lit

dans une énième planque.

Il se fiche royalement de dormir avec moi,

c'est le cadet de ses soucis.

Moi, j'adore partager mon espace.

_Je hais partager mes pensées…_

Je n'aime pas être seul même si je finis toujours

par l'être.

_Et pourtant…_

La nuit je ne dors pas, 

justement

parce que…

je

ne

suis

pas

seul

dans ma tête.

.

.

Le jour mon Gundam,

les ordres,

leurs cris,

ma propre voix

couvrent

tout.

Le soir

rien ne me couvre,

_Pourtant je dors couvert._

et comme toute les nuits

je recherche de la chaleur humaine

_en silence…_

Je me rapproche de son corps 

endormi.

_Le monstre… comment fait-il ?_

_A quoi rêvent les assassins ?_

_Rêvent-ils au moins ?_

Je suis culotté moi,

moi qui tue et qui me permet de le faire

en ayant des remords.

Les remords n'absolvent pas le crime.

Regretter justifie l'acte au sein de ma conscience.

Les regrets ne ramènent pas les morts,

me font du mal…

me font du bien…

me font humain

Je…

_C'est moi le monstre._

_Je pense plus à mes émotions qu'aux vies que j'ai prises,_

_plus aux conséquences sur moi que sur les autres._

_Quand j'y pense…_

_On dit que ceux qui ont le plus mal sont ceux qui restent._

_Excuses, excuses… _

_inexcusable._

_Il faut que je cesse de penser._

.

.

Je devrais dormir

_mais j'ai peur._

Alors je préfère le regarder lui_,_

_dans son sommeil…_

_Il est sur le dos._

lui, qui ne tire ni satisfaction

ni flagellation 

de ses actions.

_Je suis sur le flan._

Je contemple celui qui, le jour, fait ce qu'il a à faire

sans penser à _sa _personne,

à _sa_ douleur,

à _sa_ conscience.

_Il ne joue pas les martyres._

Curieusement, en ne montrant rien

il pense à tout.

_Sauf à lui-même._

Il est unique

_même s'il n'est pas parfait._

Le jour il est froid

_mais la nuit il est brûlant._

_quand il sommeille…_

Il me réchauffe.

_Réchauffe-moi…_

même si je ne m'endors pas.

.

Je recherche de la chaleur humaine.

Je recherche consciemment du réconfort

et plutôt que de le demander,

je le vole.

_Je vole un peu de sa sérénité nocturne._

_N'ai-je donc aucun amour propre?_

_Aucune décence ?_

_Je ne pense qu'à moi…_

L'habitude est une seconde nature.

Il ne sait pas que je me nourris de lui.

_A moins qu'il ne feigne ? Que rien n'ait d'importance?_

_Que mon « prélèvement » soit nécessaire aux  missions ?_

_Si j'étais un danger il m'aurait élimin_

_Ou peut-être m'observe-t-il avant de frapper ?_

_Le grand Faucheur attendant qu'on lui assène le coup fatal…_

_Humour… létal._

Je me nourris

de sa présence,

de son odeur,

moi qui ait

si froid

_dedans_

_dehors…_

Moi qui suis

si vide

et pourtant

empli de remords

_et de honte._

.

.

_Insomnie…_

Je dois dormir ou demain je ne serais pas

prêt

ou trop près

de la tombe.

_Inutile, donc…_

Je ne peux pas…

Si lui expie dans son sommeil profond,

moi je le fais dans ma veille

_Ma veillée…_

J'aimerai être somnambule

et ne pas avoir conscience de mon besoin…

_… de me soulager,_

_d'être aimé,_

_de mon besoin de lui quand le soleil s'endort._

Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit et pourtant…

_pourtant je subtilise sa chaleur…_

_J'aime sa chaleur._

_J'ai besoin de sa chaleur._

_Je suis fort le jour, faible la nuit,_

_quoique dans l'espace la nuit est éternelle._

_Son souffle régulier m'apaise,_

_me parle_

_me berce…_

_Mais je ne dors pas._

_Le jour n'a aucune importance :_

_mes masques sont en place._

.

Il bouge.

Son corps frémit subrepticement 

_Il se réveille ? Ce serait bien la première fois._

_Quand je dors avec lui, sauf cas de force majeure,_

_il ne s'éveille jamais._

Sa main se tend.

_Mon compte est bon._

Son bras me cherche sous les couvertures,

_Je suis nu_

me trouve,

m'enveloppe.

_Non…_

Il me prend au flan

et m'étend sur son corps dénudé.

_Torse musclé contre torse frêle,_

_Ventre contracté contre ventre souple…_

Je n'ai pas le temps de parler.

_Je ne veux pas…_

Il me caresse le dos

de haut en bas,

_Je ne veux pas…_

emmêle nos jambes,

emmêle la couverture

blanche.

_Je ne veux pas m'endormir…_

Ses mains glissent sur mes reins.

Ma tête est contre son cou.

_Il sent bon._

Ses lèvres sont sur ma peau.

_Hmmm…_

Son corps est encore plus chaud,

_Je ne veux pas m'endormir…_

le mien se détend.

_Je me délecte._

_Je me déleste._

_Sensations coupables._

Il m'a pris en traître

_Il m'a collé à même la source,_

_à même lui_

_pour que je me repaisse…_

_je suis  un vampire extracteur de sa force vitale…_

_J'ai… j'ai chaud… ._

_La flamme m'envahit_

_en même temps que la torpeur._

Son cœur bat à un rythme régulier

_C'est l'enfer…_

_Chaleur moite._

Son corps, ses mains, sa peau me murmurent : « dors »

et je m'endors

contre son corps,

_sa main sur ma natte. _

_Réconfort éphémère…_

_Je vois le soldat derrière mes paupières closes_

_et Dieu me pardonne_

_je repose en paix._

En attendant demain…

En attendant l'apocalypse.

_Tiens? Les défunts se sont tus._

_Un ange est passé._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Je sais c'est nul et bizarre… mais c'est pour toi ma Zorky ^______________^

Gomen ne. T'étais censé le recevoir bien avant et tu ne l'as pas eu, décidément…

Bref joyeux anniversaire en retard et tout plein d'amour et de bisous et de sous pour t'acheter un neurone électronique ^^

.

.

Ta Mithy grande sœur de toi ki t'aimeuh ^^

.

.

Pour ce qui est de ceux qui se sont perdus ici mdrr j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est mystique et spé hein ?

Ca dépayse hein ? ^_~ mah vous avez l'habitude avec moi !

.

.

. 

@ ++++ !

.

.

Mithy * s'enfuit en courant. Vla l'état du truc*


End file.
